Una extraña pregunta
by GreenEyedPirates
Summary: Inglaterra decide hablar sobre ciertas criaturas sobrenaturales que conoce bastante bien y Francia le sigue el juego, sin poder imaginarse a dónde les llevará la conversación. ONE-SHOT [Principalmente FrUK con algo de Frain].


Sí, sé que tengo una historia a medias, pero es que hace un par de días tuve un sueño muy vívido y no pude evitar escribir esto. Sí, ya sé que dije que no haría AUs, pero no sé si esto es exactamente un AU. La situación de inicio al menos no lo es. También dije que no solía usar nombres humanos y aquí los he usado a mansalva, supongo que porque al ser menos histórico y más 'personal', la propia historia lo pedía.

En fin, os dejo con ella no sin antes recordar que Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Una extraña pregunta**

—_France_, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto... extraña?

_Qué cable se le habrá cruzado esta vez_, fue lo primero que pensó la nación de ojos azules y rubios cabellos ante aquella frase. Había acudido a Londres para una reunión con Inglaterra sobre política arancelaria y los dos habían acabado tomando unas copas en un pub, lo cual no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta lo tardío de la hora a la que habían comenzado. El inglés le había insistido en que le era completamente imposible reunirse antes de las siete y media de la tarde, así que Francis había decidido adelantar un poco su horario habitual y cenar a las seis para tener el resto de la noche libre. De todas formas, en invierno anochecía tan temprano que no le resultaba tan extraño cenar a esa hora.

Habiendo empezado tan tarde, eran ya más de las diez al terminar la reunión. La idea del francés era huir lo antes posible de la fría niebla londinense y refugiarse en su habitación de hotel hasta que a la mañana siguiente pudiera coger el primer tren de vuelta a casa. Sin embargo, Arthur lo había sorprendido al proponerle dar una vuelta y tomar algo, a lo que Francis había accedido con un suspiro pese a su cansancio. Qué demonios, se dijo. Al fin y al cabo, Inglaterra siempre era más divertido con algo de alcohol en vena, seguramente lo pasarían bien (por no mencionar que luego podría avergonzarlo recordándole cosas que hubiera hecho o dicho estando ebrio).

Por eso estaba allí ahora, escuchando lo que Arthur Kirkland le decía desde el otro lado de la mesa. Lo raro de aquella pregunta hecha en tono de confidencia era que había llegado demasiado pronto. Normalmente, las confesiones comenzaban entre el tercer y el cuarto vaso de whisky, cuando los ojos del inglés ya estaban brillantes, sus mejillas encendidas y sus movimientos empezaban a ser algo torpes por efecto del alcohol. Pero aquella noche apenas había conseguido acabar su primera copa (mientras que Francia llevaba ya dos y a punto estaba de pedir la tercera), y no solo parecía no hacerle efecto ninguno, sino que el francés hubiera jurado que Arthur parecía más ágil y agudo de lo normal. En realidad, era algo que ya había pensado durante la reunión, pero ahora que la bebida comenzaba a embotar sus sentidos poco a poco la diferencia entre ambos se hacía aún más patente.

Levantó una ceja y sonrió, intrigado.

—Adelante, sorpréndeme —le invitó con un gesto.

—¿Qué opinión te merecen los vampiros? —preguntó el británico con voz queda, totalmente serio. Francia tuvo que reprimir una carcajada e intentó responder, sin mucho éxito, con la misma seriedad.

—Eso depende. ¿De qué vampiros estamos hablando? ¿De los de Bram Stoker? ¿Anne Rice? ¿_Crepúsculo_...?

—De los de verdad —contestó Inglaterra con irritación contenida.

—Oh, claro. Qué pregunta tan tonta, discúlpame —el aguantar la risa se estaba convirtiendo ya en un auténtico arte que el francés ponía todo su empeño en dominar con maestría—. Bueno, antes de responder a eso necesito saber una cosa... —Francis se inclinó sobre la mesa para decirle algo al otro en voz baja, mirando a ambos lados con la sospecha pintada en sus ojos— ¿me está escuchando ahora mismo alguno de ellos?

Inglaterra entornó los ojos mirándolo con odio, pero él le mantuvo la mirada muy serio, como preocupado. El silencio se hizo entre ambos durante unos interminables segundos, hasta que Francia no pudo más y prorrumpió en un mar de risas frente a la dura e imperturbable expresión del británico.

—En serio_, Angleterre_... —dijo entre risa y risa un par de minutos después, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos—, por cosas como esta me encanta salir de marcha contigo.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —respondió Arthur calmadamente, mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su vaso—. Pero es igual, como tú y yo nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo sobre la existencia o no de los vampiros, hagamos algo: imagina por un momento que existen de verdad.

—Está bien, eso puedo hacerlo —concedió Francis, recuperando aún la compostura tras su ataque de risa.

—Si te encontraras con uno de ellos, ¿qué harías?

Francia inclinó la cabeza, ponderando la pregunta mientras bebía otro trago.

—Eso depende. ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?

Inglaterra resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cuáles crees que son?

—Quiere morderme —adivinó Francis, entretenido—. ¿Va a matarme, o a convertirme en uno de ellos? Tengo entendido que ambas opciones son posibles.

—Así es, ambas son posibles —convino Arthur—. Pongamos que quiere convertirte en uno de ellos. Es un vampiro algo novato, tú vas a ser su primera víctima, y la primera vez siempre es una conversión.

—¿La primera vez siempre es una conversión? —repitió el francés.

—Sí. El vampiro debe pensárselo muy bien, porque la primera persona a la que convierta quedará ligado a él de por vida.

—Vaya, ¿y me ha elegido a mí? —sonrió Francia. Comenzaba a entender por dónde iban los tiros, o al menos eso creía—. ¿Por qué?

—¿¡Qué más da eso!? —exclamó Inglaterra, exasperado—. Ya tienes datos suficientes, ¿qué harías?

—Pues pelear, claro está. O huir, si viera que las cosas se ponen feas.

—Tienes al alcance de tu mano la inmortalidad y poderes sobrehumanos. ¿No te lo pensarías dos veces? —le tentó el inglés.

—La inmortalidad está sobrevalorada —opinó el francés, súbitamente nostálgico—. Y, de todas formas, pensaba que ya teníamos algo parecido.

—Me refiero a inmortalidad real. A incluso ser capaz de sobrevivir a la desaparición de tu propia nación.

—¿Y pasarme el resto de mi existencia twitteando desde un sótano sin tener nada más que hacer, como Prusia? No, gracias. Este capitán se hundirá con su barco, cuando llegue el momento.

—Entiendo tu postura, pero piénsalo de esta manera: con lo mucho que amas a tu país, ¿no sería hermoso que al menos algo de él sobreviviera para siempre? ¿Y si ese algo eres tú? ¿Quién mejor?

—Mmm... visto así... —Francia se cruzó de brazos— ¿Y de qué clase de poderes estamos hablando?

—Sentidos agudizados, resistencia, fuerza, velocidad y agilidad sobrehumanas, telepatía, telequinesis... —enumeró Arthur con una sonrisa.

—¿Podría volar?

—Podrías volar —asintió el inglés.

—¿Y transformarme en murciélago?

—No, eso es una leyenda.

—Ah, menos mal —Francis suspiró aliviado. Terminó su bebida y pidió otra al camarero con un gesto—. Siempre me han dado mucho asco.

—¿Te convence, entonces? —quiso saber Arthur.

—¿Me estás preguntando si me dejaría morder por un vampiro, _Angleterre_? —dijo Francis, incrédulo pero divertido. El inglés se lo pensó antes de contestar, mirando fijamente su vaso.

—Sí... supongo que sí —admitió finalmente—. Eso es lo que te estoy preguntando. Simple curiosidad —añadió, quitándole importancia al asunto con un gesto de su mano.

—Pues... espera, ¿el que quiere morderme es un vampiro o una vampiresa? Porque me da la impresión de que todas las vampiresas deben de ser muy sexys, pero los vampiros... quizá no todos lo sean —reflexionó Francia en voz alta. Tomó su tercera copa de manos del camarero y bebió un buen trago.

—¡Eso da igual! Céntrate en lo importante, ¿quieres?

Francia levantó las cejas, casi ofendido.

—Discúlpame por querer que alguien que va a morderme el cuello y al que voy a estar ligado para toda la eternidad sea de mi agrado.

—Está bien, está bien. Y si fuera... —a pesar de que no estaba bebiendo mucho, las mejillas de Inglaterra, excepcionalmente pálidas aquella noche, se encendieron levemente, por alguna extraña razón— y si fuera de tu agrado.

Francia emitió un leve 'hmm' y sonrió, con la mente puesta seguramente en escenarios un tanto escabrosos. De repente su gesto se tornó muy serio, abrió mucho los ojos y se agarró sobresaltado a la mesa.

—Espera un momento, espera un momento —dijo, como si de verdad estuvieran hablando de algo real. Por un instante pensó que el alcohol le estaba subiendo demasiado si comenzaba a tomarse aquello tan en serio, pero se estaba divirtiendo tanto con aquella conversación que no lo pensó dos veces—. ¿Los vampiros pueden practicar sexo?

—Francis, por favor... —masculló Arthur con fastidio, llevándose una mano a la sien—, eso no es...

—Ni te atrevas a decirme que eso no es importante —le interrumpió la nación gala—. Ni te atrevas. ¿O pretendes que me pase la eternidad...? Brrrr... —no fue capaz de terminar la frase cuando un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba a abajo solo de imaginárselo—. Y bien, señor lo-sé-todo-sobre-los-vampiros. Respóndame con sinceridad.

Inglaterra bebió un trago antes de decir nada.

—Pueden hacerlo, a su manera —contestó de mala gana.

—Eso cambia la cosa —admitió Francia. En ese momento, otra idea turbadora pasó por su mente.— Tendría que alimentarme de sangre, ¿no?

—Obviamente.

—¿Solo podría beber sangre? ¿O seguiría pudiendo tomar todo tipo de comidas?

—Casi todas, aunque perderías levemente el sentido del gusto, pero nada grave —explicó Arthur, sabiendo que a Francis no le agradaría escuchar aquello—. De todas formas, ninguna comida te satisfaría el hambre por sí misma, necesitarías tomar sangre además. No todo pueden ser ventajas —concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hmm. ¿Tiene que ser sangre cruda?

—¿Qué? ¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!?

—Digo que si la puedo cocinar —explicó Francis como si aquella conversación fuese la más normal del mundo. Decidió terminarse lo que quedaba de su copa de golpe. Lo estaba pasando realmente bien—. Ahora que caigo, España come sangre de toro encebollada, debería preguntarle cómo la prepara...

Arthur no pudo evitar torcer el gesto ante la mención de su antiguo rival y sus gustos culinarios. Desde luego, no había esperado que aquella conversación terminase por esos derroteros.

—Da igual cómo la tomes, puedes cocinarla si quieres.

—No podría ver el sol nunca más—argumentó Francia, saltando a otro tema—. ¿O eso también es una leyenda?

—No, no lo es —admitió Inglaterra—. Aunque podrías salir en días muy nublados.

—Eso quizás te vendría bien a ti, pero a mí me gusta pasar mis veranos en la Costa Azul.

—Una pena. Adiós a Saint-Tropez.

—¡Pero no quiero decirle adiós a Saint-Tropez! —exclamó Francis.

—Piensa en lo que ganarías a cambio. Además, podrías seguir disfrutando de su vida nocturna, que tampoco está nada mal. Se liga mucho más siendo vampiro —el inglés esgrimió una sonrisa torva, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que estaba ganando el interés de Francia—. Tienen un atractivo especial al que los seres humanos rara vez son capaces de resistirse.

—Eso podría ser provechoso —admitió Francis—. No es que yo necesite más atractivo del que ya tengo, pero... —se quedó callado pensando en las posibilidades.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Inglaterra, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Y bien, qué? —repitió el francés, confundido. Empezaba a no ser capaz de pensar con total claridad por culpa del alcohol.

—Pues qué va a ser —respondió Inglaterra, poniendo en juego la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. ¿Querrías ser mordido?

—Tengo una última pregunta antes de responder a eso.

—Dios. Creo que serías el peor vampiro de la historia —suspiró Arthur—. ¿Cuál es tu última pregunta?

—¿Duele? Cuando te muerden, quiero decir.

Inglaterra respiró hondo, como buscando la respuesta dentro de sí mismo.

—Solo el primer instante, cuando el vampiro te clava sus colmillos justo en la yugular —respondió, con una sonrisa perversa que a Francia le causó escalofríos—. Luego, a decir verdad, llega a ser bastante placentero... para ambos.

—Dolor y placer, qué interesante... suena muy bien —concluyó Francis. Se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa y miró fijamente a Arthur.— Me has convencido. ¿Dónde hay que firmar?

Inglaterra sonrió aún más, pero esta vez de forma distinta, de una manera que Francia no supo descifrar. Pero no respondió a su pregunta.

—Anda, vámonos, se hace tarde y ya has bebido suficiente—dijo simplemente, mirando por la ventana.

Francis lo miró contrariado y se dejó invitar. Al salir del pub, el frío y la humedad de la noche londinense abofetearon sus rostros.

—¿De verdad no me vas a decir a qué venía todo eso de los vampiros? —insistió Francis con una sonrisa traviesa. Su compañero guardó silencio por unos instantes mientras sus pasos resonaban por los oscuros y desiertos callejones.

—Bueno... verás, Francia, a decir verdad, yo... —no fue capaz de decir nada más, pero lo miró de una manera que lo dijo todo. Francis se sintió excitado y halagado al mismo tiempo. Hacía mucho que Inglaterra no lo miraba así, con esos ojos que eran mitad inocencia y vergüenza, mitad deseo y odio. Así que lo que había imaginado desde el principio era cierto. Acercó su rostro al de él hasta que pudo susurrarle al oído, y le pareció que olía mejor que nunca. No se explicaba cómo había podido resistirse a estar cerca de él durante todo el día.

—Quieres jugar a vampiros, ¿no es eso, _mon cher_? —ronroneó—. ¿Quieres que te muerda?

Deslizó sus labios hasta que rozaron el cuello de Arthur. Él se dejó hacer, sin mover un solo músculo. Al pasear los labios por la piel del otro, Francis tuvo la sensación de que algo no andaba bien... algo no era correcto... pero el alcohol le nublaba el pensamiento y no supo precisar el qué. Abrió los labios y lamió suavemente.

—Mmm, qué cuello tan delicioso —susurró—. ¿Estás preparado para entrar de mi mano en la eternidad, triste mortal?

Justo cuando iba a imitar la mordedura de un vampiro, Inglaterra emitió algo parecido a una breve risa y se separó de él.

—Sí, quiero jugar a vampiros —le dijo, dándole la espalda—. Pero no así.

Arthur se adentró en la zona más oscura del callejón y Francis lo siguió, intrigado. Sin embargo, cuando llegó allí no fue capaz de encontrarlo por ninguna parte.

—_A-Angleterre_? —lo llamó, confuso.

—Imagínate —susurró de repente una voz en su oído izquierdo. Arthur estaba de repente ahí, como si acabara de materializarse justo a su lado. Francia se sobresaltó, pero intentó serenarse. Solo era un juego, y por Dios que él sabía bien que a Inglaterra siempre le habían gustado los juegos un poco raros—. Vas caminando por un callejón oscuro, y de repente sientes una presencia. Vaya, es alguien conocido. Pero hay algo distinto en él, ¿no?

Francia se limitó a asentir, intentando conservar la sonrisa y seguirle el juego. No le gustaba aquel lugar.

—Al principio no le das importancia —continuó Inglaterra, agarrándolo repentinamente por los hombros con una fuerza inusual y lanzándolo contra la pared. Volvió a acercarse hasta poder susurrarle otra vez en su oído, pero esta vez manteniendo su agarre sobre él bien fuerte—, pero cuando él te arrincona y te paraliza, comienzas a repasar lo que ha ocurrido durante el día... —Francis no pudo evitar hacer justamente lo que el otro decía y, a pesar del alcohol, las ideas que antes habían flotado sueltas por su cerebro comenzaron a agolparse y a formar una imagen, al principio difusa, pero más y más clara a cada instante. La insistencia de Inglaterra por celebrar la reunión a una hora tan tardía. Lo poco que había bebido. La extraña palidez de su rostro. Lo grácil de sus movimientos. Su insistencia por saber... por hacerle decir que sí, que querría...

Sintió como si una garra helada se cerrara sobre su estómago cuando por primera vez se planteó lo impensable. No, se negaba a creerlo.

—E-esto no tiene gracia, Arthur. Este sitio está muy sucio. ¿Por qué no vamos al hotel y seguimos allí...?

—Cállate —le interrumpió el inglés en un tono que no admitía réplica—. Por Dios, cállate. Odio tu verborrea. Ni siquiera tengo muy claro por qué a ti... —Francia intentó separarse de la pared, pero Inglaterra lo agarró aún más fuerte y se lo impidió—. Tranquilo, no temas —colocó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del francés y la acarició lentamente con él pulgar. Lo único que Francia acertaba a pensar era que aquella mano estaba demasiado fría —ya te dije que apenas duele un instante.

—No... no es posible... —farfulló Francis, sin aliento. Arthur lo forzó con delicadeza a inclinar su cabeza para dejar expuesto su cuello y él no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo; el miedo paralizaba cada uno de sus músculos. Una lágrima de puro terror se deslizó por su rostro, y esto pareció hacer reaccionar al inglés.

—Lo siento —se excusó, y parecía sincero—. Me aseguré de que era lo que querías. Ahora, si fueras tan amable de dejar de temblar, tal vez me sería más fácil. Es mi primera vez.

Los labios del inglés se entreabrieron y se acercaron peligrosamente a la yugular de Francis. Él sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar dentro del pecho, y sin embargo no era capaz de hacer absolutamente nada por impedir lo que estaba a punto de suceder. El aroma que despedía su atacante lo embriagaba por completo, haciendo que una parte de él desease intensamente sucumbir, rendirse, entregarse definitivamente al sangriento beso que le esperaba.

No es que tuviera más opciones, de todas formas.

Cerró los ojos esperando el dolor, y el dolor llegó, obligándolo a abrirlos de nuevo. Siseó al notar perfectamente cómo cuatro afilados colmillos horadaban su piel, buscando ávidamente alimentarse del denso y cálido fluido que corría por sus arterias. Ahogó un gemido al notar la primera succión, y luego...

_Oh_, luego llegó el placer prometido; un placer como Francis no había sentido jamás en su vida, y eso era mucho decir. Le fallaron las piernas y sintió entre brumas que Arthur lo tomaba en brazos sin separarse de su cuello. Sin ser ya dueño de sus acciones, arqueó su espalda y movió hacia atrás su cabeza para facilitar aún más el mordisco, que se volvió más intenso. Con su mano izquierda sujetó por detrás la cabeza de Inglaterra, agarrándose con desesperación a sus finos y desordenados cabellos rubios, atrayéndolo más hacia él. Tenía la ligera sensación de que estaba gritando, pero no podía estar seguro del todo. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro en ese momento era de que Inglaterra se estaba bebiendo a tragos su vida y eso _le encantaba_.

El terror lo alcanzó de nuevo cuando empezó a sentir que las fuerzas lo abandonaban definitivamente. La oscuridad se cernía sobre él e incluso el placer se desvanecía poco a poco, dejando lugar a la nada.

Así que aquello era morir, comprendió. Independientemente de qué ocurriera después, estaba muriendo en ese momento.

Mientras el color abandonaba su piel y sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco, se sintió extrañamente calmado. Había sido feliz la mayor parte del tiempo. Había sido uno de los grandes. Había cambiado la faz de la Tierra. Había creado obras maravillosas. Y, sobre todo, había amado tanto... y, en algunos gloriosos momentos, se había sentido amado también.

Ninguno de sus amigos, aliados o enemigos podría olvidarlo jamás y, si tenía que morir, era justo que lo hiciera a manos de él, y era hermoso que ocurriera de aquella manera tan íntima.

Justa antes de ser tragado definitivamente por la oscuridad, fue ligeramente consciente de que Inglaterra separaba sus labios de su cuello bruscamente y lo miraba con deseo mal contenido. En un gesto bastante impropio de él, se limitó a abrazar a Francis con fuerza.

_No_, pensó el francés para sí. _No te detengas ahora, no te separes de mí. Nunca te había sentido tan cercano... Termina lo que has empezado y acaba conmigo como siempre has querido hacer. Ya estaba preparado para morir..._

Pero no fue capaz de decir nada en voz alta, porque aunque Arthur le había permitido conservar un resquicio de vida, carecía de las fuerzas necesarias para mover un solo músculo. Fue el otro quien habló en su lugar.

—Sabes por qué te escogí —susurró en su oído. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, y como tal, no requería respuesta. Reuniendo las pocas energías que le quedaban, Francia consiguió sonreír débilmente antes de perder la consciencia.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el húmedo y oscuro callejón londinense.

* * *

_Sí, sé por qué me escogiste._

_Lo hiciste porque, aunque jamás lo admitirías en voz alta, me necesitas. _

_Porque, a tu singular manera, me deseas. _

_Porque estás demasiado acostumbrado a tenerme a tu lado._

_Y porque sabías que disfrutarías haciéndome daño._

* * *

Jóvenes y adultos caminaban animados por el paseo que daba al mar, charlando sobre la próxima película del festival que iban a ver, sobre si se quedarían al maratón de terror de aquella noche o de si al día siguiente tendrían cuerpo para bajar a la playa por la mañana.

España paseaba su mirada color aceituna entre ellos, intentando localizar sin éxito a alguien en especial. Todos los años enviaba multitud de invitaciones al resto de países para que asistieran a su festival de cine fantástico y de terror en Sitges, pero pocas veces solía aceptar ninguno, por miedo a quedar traumatizados de por vida. Sin embargo, aquel año uno de sus vecinos había aceptado.

Francia le había dicho que se pasaría el sábado por allí, pero no había especificado a qué hora, así que España llevaba todo el día buscándolo. Ya hacía un buen rato que el sol se había puesto por entre las montañas cuando su viejo amigo se dejó caer por fin por el paseo.

—¡Eh, Francia! —lo llamó Antonio alegremente al divisar por fin su cabellera rubia entre la multitud. El francés lo reconoció y se dirigió a él dedicándole una sonrisa algo cansada. Los dos se abrazaron con ganas y España no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que, por alguna razón, su país vecino despedía un aroma exquisito aquella noche. Se separó de él, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¡_Bona nit_, hombre! ¡Qué alegría encontrarte por fin!

—Sí, lo mismo digo —contestó Francia, halagado a la vez que abrumado por tanta efusividad—. Este lugar es muy agradable, y la programación parece interesante —dijo, consultando un folleto que había encontrado en algún stand—. Enhorabuena, la fama del festival es merecida.

—Ah, ¿en serio lo crees así? ¡Cuánto me alegro! Oye, te veo muy... —iba a decir la frase hecha "te veo muy bien", pero al fijarse bien en el francés dudó por un instante. Su rostro lucía bastante más pálido y ojeroso que de costumbre, y sin embargo, la forma en que miraba y se movía lo hacían parecer más atractivo que nunca. España intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Era cierto que Francia siempre había ejercido sobre él una cierta fascinación que iba un poco más allá de la amistad, y en el pasado habían tenido sus escarceos, pero... no, no era el momento ni el lugar.

—¿Me ves muy...? —preguntó Francis, y Antonio cayó en la cuenta de que había dejado la frase a medio terminar.

—No lo sé. Estás distinto, pero para mejor, creo.

—¿Distinto para mejor? Es bueno saberlo —rió por alguna razón que solo él comprendía—. Agradezco tu sinceridad.

—No hay problema —sonrió el español encogiéndose de hombros. De repente recordó algo y buscó un par de papeles en su bolsillo—. ¡Eh, mira! Tengo entradas para la maratón de cine experimental de terror de esta noche. Podemos cenar unas tapas e ir luego, ¿qué te parece? ¿Te atreves?

—Me parece un plan estupendo —convino Francia.

—Genial. ¡Pediremos sangría!

Francis sonrió, pero no añadió nada más. Los dos guardaron silencio unos instantes mientras se dirigían a una plaza repleta de terrazas donde tomar algo al fresco.

—Supongo que es un buen momento y lugar para hacerte una pregunta un tanto extraña —dijo Francis una vez estuvieron sentados.

Antonio lo miró con atención y curiosidad, incapaz de imaginarse lo que su amigo iba a decir a continuación.

_—¿Qué opinión te merecen los vampiros?_

* * *

Ñeee. Travesura realizada (?). Gracias por leer, y si os ha gustado o tenéis algún comentario, se agradecen reviews. ¡Beshosh!


End file.
